


The Interview Process

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alcohol Mentions, Business AU, M/M, Violence Mentions, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: At a stuffy soirée, up and coming businessman Ardyn Izunia has a young waiter catch his eye. Unfortunately, that waiter is already attached, and his significant other doesn't take kindly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people asking me how it all began...so here it is.

The same droll business functions year after year, the same pasty old faces and ill fitting, out of style suits. In his mid thirties, with a wildly successful business due in part to his entrepreneurial acumen, Ardyn Izunia was one of the youngest men invited to the stuffy soirée. 

He sighed to himself as he removed a glass of champagne from a tray carried by a scruffy looking waiter with dark hair, shaved down the sides. Was that a tattoo on his face? Ardyn cocked an eyebrow, and heard a man at least a third more his age comment on how "they just couldn't find good help like they used to." 

He ran a hand through his hair, and sipped at the champagne. He was here more for appearances than anything. Play their game. Mingle. Make sure they know your face, but more importantly, make sure they remember your name. Make sure they know Izunia Enterprises is here to stay. 

Ardyn looked across the room, and saw a waiter carrying a plate of hors d'oeuvres. Tawny hair side swept over his forehead and dark framed glasses, the young waiter stood with the plate perched precariously on his fingertips, and his opposing arm behind his back. He sipped at his champagne, and made his way through the crowd to the waiter.

Upon closer inspection, he saw that the waiter was lithely built, a layer of composure and grace covered by an ill fitting caterer's uniform.

_He's gorgeous...I wonder what lies beneath that vest._

Ardyn smirked to himself, and approached the young man. 

"What do we have here?" 

The waiter looked up to him, Ardyn having nearly a head's height on him, and explained quietly. 

"Good evening, sir. These are goat cheese and prosciutto tarts with a balsamic reduction."

Ardyn paused for a split second. 

_My god, that voice..._

He offered a polite smile to the waiter. 

"Have you tried them?" 

The waiter smiled slightly in return, and shook his head. 

"Ah, no, sir. The staff aren't permitted to..." 

Ardyn reached to pluck a tart between two fingers. He made a pleased noise, and nodded, before washing it down with a mouthful of champagne. 

"Salty, yet creamy. You should really try one, given the chance." He shot the waiter a smirk, and swore he saw a blush crawl over his birthmarked cheek. 

"I...ah..." 

He plucked another one up, and offered it to the waiter. 

"Can they contest if it was given to you by a guest?" Ardyn smirked again, his voice flirty and mischievous. 

The waiter smiled apologetically. 

"I'd rather not chance it, my apologies, sir."

Ardyn felt his breath hitch. Sir. There it was again. He wanted to hear it in this young man's voice eternally. He wondered what his name would sound like on the young man's lips. 

"Ardyn." He offered. 

The waiter tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I'm sorry, sir?" 

"My name is Ardyn."

"Ah. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir."

Ardyn nearly pouted at the waiter not taking the bait. The waiter he had seen previously walked up behind him, and touched his waist. Far too intimately for just a coworker. Ardyn shot a scowl to the interloper. 

"Ignis, they need you in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Nyx, I'll be right there." 

The waiter smiled politely at Ardyn, and offered a small bow.

"Please, excuse me." 

"Of course."

_I think I'd excuse you of anything, dear..._

Ardyn watched the two waiters depart. He licked the stray filo dough crumbs from his thumb, and finished off his champagne, before returning to mingle. Perhaps this year's soirée wouldn't be so droll after all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Who was that?" Nyx prodded Ignis for information as they walked toward the kitchen. They paused as a guest relieved Ignis' plate of its last tart. 

"I couldn't tell you. I would assume he's a guest."

They walked into the kitchen, and back towards the freezer, into the small alcove of canned goods. As private as it could be, Nyx used the opportunity to corner Ignis, pressing his leg between his, his thigh against Ignis' genitals. 

"I don't like the way he was looking at you."

Ignis made a quiet noise, and clutched the empty plate in front of his chest. He still had the bruise there from Nyx's last drunken tirade, when he thought Ignis was flirting with the bartender.

"I'll try to avoid him, Nyx."

"Okay, baby." Nyx brushed a hand over Ignis' ear. "You know I gotta look out for you." 

Nyx left as abruptly as he had cornered him, and Ignis found himself frozen, clutching the plate tight. 

He had been with Nyx since he was sixteen, and Nyx was twenty six. Nyx had told him how mature he was. How handsome. He blessed him with platitudes, and Ignis fell fast. Now eighteen, his boyfriend only graced him with an object or a fist in a rage. Nyx had gotten him the position with the caterer, any missteps at work, he took as a personal slight.

They lived together; Ignis certainly couldn't afford it alone, so he did what he could. Placate him. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't. 

He loosened his white knuckle grip on the plate. The party was large. So large that they had to be scheduled together, a rare occurrence. 

Hopefully not so large that he wouldn't see that strange man again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn meandered around the party, keeping a particular eye on the wait  
staff. He spotted the waiter again, this time with a different type of hors d'oeuvres. Shrimp puffs? Didn't matter. It was too soon for him to approach the young man again, so he watched from afar. Sipping his champagne, he watched the waiter. 

Ignis, the other waiter had called him. He watched the young man hold the tray delicately perched on his fingertips as he had before. 

Ardyn let his mind wander, mentally undressing the young man. Wondering what he would look like naked. Unmade. Lying amongst his new plush comforter. He shuddered slightly with delight as he finished off his champagne. 

_He's the perfect little statue...gorgeous. With a little polishing...he'd be faultless._

He watched the waiter from before approach, and place a hand on ignis' back. He saw Ignis openly flinch. 

"Hm...that's not all right then, is it..."

He finished his champagne, and began to make his way to Ignis. By the time he reached him, Nyx was gone. Ardyn smiled politely at Ignis. 

"Something different this time?" 

"I-I'm sorry?" 

The young waiter was shaken. Ardyn gestured to the tray. 

"The hors d'oeuvres." 

"Oh!" Ignis looked at them, and regained his composure. "My apologies, sir, these are a garlic langostino lobster puff."

Ardyn accepted one, though he didn't immediately place it in his mouth. 

"Was the other waiter bothering you?" 

Ignis' brow furrowed slightly at the question. 

"I'm sorry, sir?" 

"It seems like he continues to check on you." Ardyn spotted Nyx in his periphery, watching them. He saw the waiter begin to approach. "If...you are unsafe...I may be able to help you." The approaching waiter scowled at Ardyn, who lifted the puff up with a small bow of his head. "Thank you for this." 

Ardyn moved to walk away, and glanced back just in time to see the dark haired waiter grab Ignis around the wrist, and pull him away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: physical Violence/abusive relationship!

Not one to interject unnecessarily, Ardyn trailed behind the waiters. Ignis wasn't fighting the man's grip, instead allowing himself to be pulled away to an unused, darkened ballroom in the venue. 

"What the fuck was that, Ignis?" Nyx's voice cracked with frustration. 

"What do you mean?" Ignis spoke fast, trying to mask the faint terror in his voice. 

"Talking to that guy again!" 

Nyx spun Ignis around to face him, and shoved him against the wall. The tray of puffs fell to the ground in a clamor. 

"Agh! He's a guest, Nyx! I can't stop him from talking to me!" Ignis' voice raised slightly. Ardyn saw Nyx's hand raise, open palmed.

He darted over, and snatched Nyx's wrist before he could strike. 

"Does no good to -harm- the young man."

Ignis looked past Nyx to Ardyn, stunned. Ardyn tossed Nyx's hand away; Nyx turned, furious. 

"And who the hell do you think you are?!" 

"But a guest of this now -very- interesting party. I'll be borrowing your friend here."

Ardyn held his hand out to Ignis. 

"Come with me, dear. I need your help with something." 

Ignis looked at Nyx, then to Ardyn, and took his hand. The young waiter hid half behind Ardyn.

"Ignis, don't you dare." Nyx snarled, but Ardyn spoke over him before Ignis could second guess. 

"Perhaps you two should be separated until you put a leash on that temper." Ardyn felt Ignis squeeze his hand, a silent plea. 

Ardyn released Ignis' hand, and placed it on his back to lead him out. "Come with me." 

Ignis walked with Ardyn, glancing back to make sure Nyx wasn't following. He saw the waiter glaring directly at him, and turned back quickly. 

Ardyn led the waiter out of the ballroom, and asked quietly. "Would you like to stay here?"

The waiter quieted, considering. He looked at the ballroom door as it clicked closed.

"No, sir, I wouldn't."

Ardyn smiled at him.

"Splendid, nor would I. Shall we?" 

Ardyn escorted Ignis out of the party, neither bothering with farewells, nor caring if anyone saw him with his young charge. He led him to the parking garage, and to his car. 

"Did you drive here?" 

The waiter shook his head. 

"Nyx and I arrived together in his vehicle." 

The young waiter took the time to unbutton and roll his sleeves up. 

"May I buy you a drink, then?" 

Ignis' mouth opened and closed. He parted his lips to apologize quietly.

"I...am not yet drinking age, sir. I apologize." 

Ardyn's brow furrowed with a silent prayer that the young man was at least eighteen. 

"It appears I have a great deal to learn about you, then. Coffee?" 

Ignis smiled politely, trying to shield the relief that his age hadn't deterred the older man. He nodded, and moved to the passenger side of the car. 

Ardyn unlocked it with his key fob, and walked around to the driver's side. Both men settled in their seats. 

"I know of a lovely little spot." 

Ignis buckled his seatbelt. He watched the older man the entirety of the drive, not quite sure what he had gotten himself into. Not quite sure he cared, either. An older man had saved him from the beating he was so accustomed to, and he was intrigued by the turn of events.

Ardyn pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, and flashed Ignis a smile. 

Ignis looked to the restaurant and gasped quietly. 

"I've read of this in a magazine. Is it true they only stock desserts?" 

"Yes. Nightcaps, aperitifs, coffees. Desserts for the distinguishing pallet."

Ignis looked at his hands, and smiled sadly. 

"I apologize, sir. I...I doubt I could afford a cup of coffee from there." 

Ardyn smiled at him again. 

"We've never been formally introduced."

Ignis turned to look at him, slight pout on his plush lips, confused by the sudden change of topic.

"My apologies. Ignis Scientia." 

_Finally. My little angel has a name._

"Ardyn Izunia." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"I assure you, the pleasure is mine. Now that we've been introduced, may I treat you to coffee and dessert? I'm sure your nerves are more than a little rattled after the evening's events."

Ignis nodded politely. "I'd enjoy that." 

Ardyn gestured toward the restaurant, and got out of the car. Ignis followed suit, and waited for the older man. He felt drastically out of place as they entered the small restaurant.

Dimly lit, and dripping with old school gaudy romance, Ignis paid more mind to the allure of the decor than of his companion. Ardyn placed a gentle hand on the small of his back and gestured to a table in a quiet corner. 

"Do you seat yourself?" 

"If it isn't busy. We're here before their witching hour, as it were." 

Ignis took the corner seat, Ardyn the seat across from him. The waiter offered a polite, if slightly awkward smile. 

"Relax, Ignis." 

Ardyn gestured to a dark haired waitress, who smirked at him as she approached. 

"Here to suck up our wifi again, Ardyn?" 

"Not so much, dear. Could I have the usual, as well as a slice of the Italian rum cake?"

"Sure thing, and for you?" 

"Just a coffee, thank you." Ignis responded. He waited until the waitress departed, and asked Ardyn. "She seemed familiar with you. Do you come here often?" 

"Not as much as I used to. Many an evening were spent over a laptop an a coffee here in my business' infancy." 

"Ah."

The waitress returned, setting a frothy looking coffee in front of Ardyn, with a double shot of amber liquid next to it. She sat a black coffee in front of Ignis, and a small bowl of creamers next to that. 

"Cake'll be right up, guys." 

"Thank you." They responded simultaneously. Ignis looked at Ardyn's coffee.

"Latte?"

"Irish coffee."

"And the shot?" 

"Whiskey. But that's not entirely mine tonight."

Ignis tilted his head slightly, and watched Ardyn take the shot glass between his fingertips and upend it into the waiter's coffee with a wink. 

"For your nerves." 

Ignis chuckled quietly, and placed his hands around the warm mug. 

"Thank you...for this. And for earlier."

The waitress returned with a slice of tiramisu, which she placed in front of Ardyn, and a slice of spongey looking Italian rum cake, which she sat in front of Ignis. 

Ignis looked at the desserts with wide eyes. 

"Do you care for cakes, Ignis?" 

The waiter smiled and nodded. "Yes, I love baked goods in general. I had considered attending school for the culinary arts." 

"Please, try both." 

"Are you sure?" Ignis asked, holding himself back.

Ardyn sipped at his coffee, smiling at the young man's masked excitement. He gave a small nod. 

"So long as you don't mind sharing." 

"Of course not..." 

Ignis took a fork between delicate, skinny fingers. He sliced through the tip of the tiramisu with careful precision, and brought the piece to his lips. He looked up at Ardyn wide eyed as he tasted it, and made an almost aroused sounding noise. 

Ardyn's lips curled into a smirk at his reaction. 

_If a slice of tiramisu could make him make that noise...God, I want to take him home...I want to feel those lips._

"How is it?"

Ignis smiled wide, and covered his mouth with the back of his hand as he swallowed. 

"It's got to be one of the best things I've ever tasted." 

Ardyn chuckled, and sipped at his coffee again.

"I'm glad to hear that. Please, continue. You were saying something about your studies." 

Ignis pulled his fork clean from his lips, remnants of espresso mousse licked off by a dart of his tongue. Ardyn watched him, eyes intent, mind in the gutter. 

"Ah, yes. I was considering the culinary arts, or...possibly business." 

Ardyn took his own fork, and helped himself to a hunk of the tiramisu, as Ignis took a piece of the rum cake. 

"Business?"

"Yes, the intricacies of it intrigue me..."

He brought the piece of rum cake to his mouth. 

"Mm...goodness, that's lovely." 

"Have you considered schools?"

He watched Ignis quiet, and set his fork on the side of the plate. The young man took his coffee, and sipped at it. 

"I'm sorry, have I--"

"No, no. Ah...Nyx. The...gentleman from earlier. He...he's my significant other. He doesn't want me to..." 

"And I assume you live together?" 

Ignis nodded, and sipped again. 

"And does he often raise his hand to you?" 

Ignis looked straight at Ardyn. His lips parted to defend his significant other, but his eyes shone with a sadness he wasn't able to hide. His eyes trailed downwards, and he pressed his lips together, unable to mount a defense. 

"I'm sorry Ignis, that was forward of me." 

The men shared a silence, before it was broken by Ardyn setting his fork on the plate. 

_Perhaps...This can work to my benefit._

"Ignis, I find myself in a bit of a bind. You see, I'm in need of an assistant." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Come in for an interview on Monday." 

Ignis' brow furrowed. 

"I-" he scoffed out a laugh, the words not coming together as well as he'd like. "I'm sorry, I doubt I'm qualified." 

Ardyn smirked. 

"Quite honestly, it's a young business on the grand scale. A young assistant could benefit me. Come in for the interview. At the very worst, you'll get the interview experience...at best, you'll leave with a position, with benefits." 

"Benefits?" 

Ardyn's lips curled, masked by him sipping his coffee again. 

"They can be detailed at the interview." Ardyn reached into his suit jacket, and removed a silver business card case. He flipped it open, and handed Ignis a card. Ignis tucked it into his pocket. 

"What time?" 

"Hmm. 9am?"

Ignis nodded, and finished off his coffee. 

"Alright. If you're sure."

Ignis sat the empty mug down, the warmth of the whiskey and coffee heavy in his belly. 

"I...suppose I should be going. Perhaps he'll have not gotten home yet." 

Ignis looked at Ardyn apologetically. 

"I have a spare bedroom, if you feel unsafe. I realize it's forward of me, but if you need..."

Ignis shook his head before Ardyn could push the offer further. 

"No, thank you. I'm sure it would be worse if I didn't go home."

Ardyn sighed, and sipped his coffee again. 

"At least let me drive you." 

Ignis smiled sweetly and nodded. 

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

With a flash of an Amex card a color Ignis had never seen, and a short walk, they were in Ardyn's car again. Ignis folded his hands in his lap. He gave Ardyn his address, and remained silent for the ride, save for the odd direction on where to go. 

"Here is fine, thank you." 

Ardyn pulled over, and parked. Not a great neighborhood, not a great building. 

_He deserves better than this...squalor..._

He saw Ignis staring at the apartment building door with apprehension. 

"Ignis, you don't have to..." 

"I must." Ignis offered a brave smile, tinted with sadness. "I've an interview to prepare for."

Ardyn forced a smile in response, though he wanted nothing more than to steal him away.

 _Oh Ignis..._

"Thank you, again. Your kindness this evening was a blessing."

"I shall see you Monday, hm?"

Ignis smiled slightly at that prospect. 

"Yes, definitely. Thank you again." 

Ignis took a last long look at Ardyn before exiting the car, trying to muster words that wouldn't come. He felt for the business card in his pocket, before darting across the street and into the apartment building. 

"Ohh...my little dear. I won't let you live like this much longer. I promise." 

Ignis walked down the yellow tinged hallway. Mildly dilapidated, at least it was a roof over his head. Even if the roof occasionally leaked, and it sometimes felt like only the roaches had umbrellas. 

He toed off his shoes and took them in hand. He couldn't see any light from underneath the door. Maybe he wasn't home yet...

He slid the key in, praying silently that the dull thunk of the lock's tumblers wasn't enough to alert Nyx if he was home. 

The apartment was dark. He dare not turn a light on. His footfalls fell quiet as he tip toed to his room.

Normally if Nyx was already in an alcohol fueled stupor he could hear the tv, or mumbling from his room. Or loud snoring. This evening, however, he heard nothing. He sat his shoes down next to his closet. He slipped his glasses off of his face, and sat them on the nightstand.

Nyx hadnt questioned when they found the two bedroom apartment for a good price. Ignis said he'd use the spare room for storage, which was true initially. Now it had become his makeshift hiding room. A balled up comforter became his bed on the nights Nyx became violent, the weak lock on the doorknob sometimes the only thing between him and a blackened eye.

At least on the nights Nyx didn't force him into bed with him. 

Ignis moved to the bathroom, and turned on the light. One of three bulbs sparked itself dead, startling him. He sighed quietly, and turned on the water.

He kept a finger under the tap until it became warm, and cupped his hands under the water. He brought his face down to it, and rubbed the water over his skin. 

He stiffened when he felt the hand on the back of his head, running through his hair. 

"Where've you been, baby...?" 

Ignis brought his face up, water dripping from it. He tried to remain calm, but every fiber of his being wanted to run. He looked into the mirror to see Nyx behind him, cheeks flushed from alcohol. He turned to reach past Nyx to grab a towel.

Nyx snatched his wrist, and twisted it behind his back. 

"Where have you been, Ignis? I asked you a fucking question." 

Ignis winced as Nyx twisted his arm back.

"Ah! C-Coffee, I went out for coffee!"

"Alone? After you left with that guy?" 

Ignis remained quiet. Nyx twisted his arm into a higher, unnatural angle, and Ignis' shoulder shrieked in pain. Ignis let out a quiet whimper. 

Nyx shoved him out of the bathroom, and Ignis turned, trying to gain some sort of defense. The fist came too fast, clipping across his face and disorienting him. 

Nyx hauled him up, pinning his wrists tightly behind him, and forcing him to walk to his room. 

"Nyx, no, please!" 

He shoved him over the side of the bed, and pinned his wrists higher. Ignis couldn't squirm without pain, his wrists held to the center of his back. Nyx trapped them in one hand, balled his fist again, and punched his lower back.

Ignis let out a pained noise, muffled by the blankets. Nyx released his wrists, and flipped him over. Ignis' shoulders ached, his arms barely responding as he tried to bring them up to cover his face. Nyx snorted, and stepped away. Ignis relaxed, quivering slightly. 

Nyx balled his fist again, and punched Ignis in his open stomach. Ignis doubled over, and Nyx hoisted him back into bed, climbing in with him. He wrapped his arm tight around Ignis, pinning his aching arm. 

"You're mine, aren't you...?"

Ignis closed his eyes tight, and nodded, trying to gasp in air. Nyx nuzzled the pillow and yawned. He drifted off to sleep, though Ignis dare not move until his snoring reached the familiar noise of a deep sleep. 

He carefully squirmed out from under Nyx's arm, and moved back to the bathroom. The light was still on, illuminating the painful mark on his face. He sighed, and poked at the swelling under his eye. That was definitely going to bruise. 

He unbuttoned his vest, and shirt, and tossed them into the hamper. Ignis ran his fingers over the marks. Bruises in varied states of healing littered his frame in purple, blue, and green blotches. 

He flipped the switch and walked back to his room. He closed the door and locked it behind him. He unfastened his pants, slipping his hands into the pockets and removing their contents before letting the pants fall to the floor. A lip balm, his phone, and...a business card. Ignis felt tears well up in his eyes as he sat on the balled up comforter. 

He sat his phone beside him, and ran his thumb over the golden embossed lettering. Ardyn Izunia...he prayed silently that this worked out to his benefit. 

Ignis clutched the card to his chest, and let his tears fall.


	3. A Job Offer

Ignis woke to pain emanating from his face and body. He groaned, and pushed himself up from the floor. The door was still closed, which meant either Nyx was still asleep, or he didn't try to drunkenly take it off of the hinges again. He moved to the door, snatching his glasses as he passed them, and unlocked it. He opened it as silently as he could. 

Nyx's door was open, though no sound came from inside. He moved slowly toward the bathroom, flipping the light switch despite the fair amount of sunlight filtering through the small yellowed window. 

Ignis slipped his glasses onto his face and looked himself over. He winced as he saw the bright purple bruising along his cheek. 

"Nhgh..." He twisted to look at the matching bruise on his back, twisted back to see another on his abdomen. He sighed to himself, and returned to his room. He closed the door behind him, and found the business card on the floor. He scooped it up, and his phone next to it. 

He poked the screen and saw a missed text, a missed call, and a voicemail. He poked the text first. It was from his boss.

_Iggy, can you come in?_

The phone call and voicemail were also from him. He poked the voicemail, and brought the phone to his ear. 

"Hey, Iggy! Disregard the text, okay? Nyx picked up the shift, he said you weren't feeling well. Get better soon, okay buddy?"

Ignis sighed. While the lost hours were a bother, at least he wouldn't have to explain away the black eye. A completely free Sunday. No Nyx, at least for a few hours. A smile crept over his lips. Time to be productive. He had a job interview to pick an outfit for. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nyx got in late, later than the job would have kept him. Late enough that he would have closed out the bar. The door slamming startled Ignis awake, though he pretended to still sleep. He felt Nyx's weight added to the bed with a thump. Then felt the hand caress over his ass.

"Mmmn...baby...you up?" 

Ignis stayed silent. He felt Nyx's lips press against his cheek, could smell the alcohol thick on his breath. Nyx settled down next to him, and nuzzled into his hair. His hand rubbed over Ignis' bare stomach. Ignis tried to will himself back to sleep. He had to sleep. He had to get up early. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis opened his eyes again, and grabbed his watch from the night stand. Thirty minutes before his alarm. 

_Thank you, circadian rhythm._

He clutched his watch, grabbed his glasses from the night stand and carefully slipped out of bed. 

It wasn't the first time Ignis had to slip out without Nyx knowing. He knew Nyx was scheduled to work later, but he didn't have to be up til 11. He did the mental math, estimating Nyx coming home around 2am, passing out by 2:30...there was very little chance he would wake up from Ignis getting ready.

He moved to his room. He opened a cardboard box, and found the outfit he had prepared the prior day and hidden. 

His nice black dress slacks, that he hadn't worn since graduation. Not ruined with starch like his work pants. He slipped them on over his long legs and left them open. He found his undershirt, slipped it onto his bruised frame. He winced slightly, his muscles still faintly sore. He pulled his button down shirt on. Red, and only still in fair condition from lack of wearing, he let his mind wander as he worked down the buttons. 

_Benefits...I wonder what he meant. Health insurance...time off...I hope this ends up worthwhile._

He slipped his shirttails under his pants, and fastened them. He found his vest in the box, and slipped it on, as well as a pair of dress socks. He moved to a different box and found his dress shoes. He sat on the floor to put them on, and stood. 

"Alright...one last step, Ignis..." He muttered to himself. He returned to the bathroom to look himself over. Black eye and worn clothing, it was the best he'd be able to do. He hoped it was enough. 

He doubled checked his pockets for his phone, his wallet, and the business card. Present and accounted for, he slipped soundlessly out of the apartment. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Half an hour early, Ignis wasn't even sure the office was open, nonetheless if he would be received. He pouted at the empty security desk, and pulled the business card out. He dialed the number, and waited. 

And waited...

"Hello?"

"Hel--Mr. Izunia?"

"Good morning, Ignis. Is everything alright?" 

"Ah, yes sir...I'm downstairs."

"Oh! My, you're early. I'll be right down, wait there for me." 

"Yes, sir."

Ardyn hung the phone up, nearly giddy. He left his office, and made his way downstairs. He saw the young man standing awkwardly by the unmanned security desk, and smiled wide. 

"Ignis!" He called from the elevator, and motioned for the young man to come to him. 

Ignis smiled, relief washing over him at seeing the auburn haired man. He walked to him, and stepped into the elevator.

"Good morning, Mr. Izunia." 

"Good morning, Ignis, I trust your weekend was--" Ardyn lost his train of thought as he noticed the bruise peeking out under Ignis' glasses. He cleared his throat, and scanned his badge. He pressed the button for the eighth floor.

Ignis stood next to him, lips poised in a stoic position, trying to quell his nerves. 

"Was your weekend pleasant, sir?"

Ardyn smirked to himself as the elevator rose.

"Pleasant enough. I spent yesterday preparing your interview material."

Ignis nodded politely, and gulped as the elevator lurched to a stop. Ardyn patted him on the back. 

"Nothing to be nervous about, dear. I promise, this is an informal interview." 

Ardyn stepped off of the elevator as it stopped. Ignis followed behind him, walking through the badge protected door. 

"This is the top floor. Primarily, my office, and my assistant's desk are here. There are other offices for my management staff. The three floors below are for other subsections. We have our own in house legal, human resources, accounting...and conference rooms. All small, for now." 

Ignis listened intently as he followed him. Ardyn stopped next to an empty desk, standing alone. The stylish, dark stained wood desk stood apart, very obviously a receptionist's desk. Ardyn motioned to the leather chair behind it. 

"Sit there for a moment, please?" 

"Yes, sir." Ignis walked behind the desk. He settled into the seat, and folded his hands in his lap. Ardyn brought a hand to his chin in thought as he looked over Ignis. 

"How is the chair? Comfortable? And the desk adequate?"

Ignis made a quiet noise before responding. "Mm...Yes, the chair is stiff, but supportive. The desk seems a fair size, though...I'm not sure what you intend to put on top of it?" 

_You..._ Ardyn smirked. 

"I would assume a desktop computer, though that remains to be decided." 

Ignis nodded. "Then yes, it should be sufficient." 

"Splendid. Come with me?" 

Ardyn tilted his head toward the office near the desk. Ignis followed him to it, and closed the door behind him. 

A similar dark wood stained desk stood to the side, a monitor in the corner, and papers scattered across it. Ardyn motioned toward the chair across the desk from his. Ignis accepted the seat, Ardyn settling in the seat across and crossing his legs. He placed his arms on the rests of his chair, and smiled at Ignis. 

"Tell me, Ignis. Are you confident that you would be able to fulfill the requirements of the position?" 

Ignis nodded. 

"Of course, sir." 

"I've not told you what they are." Ardyn cocked an amused eyebrow. 

Ignis tilted his head in a slight nod. 

"I apologize for my assumptions. I mean to say, I am malleable." 

Ardyn smirked. 

_I'm sure you are..._

"In short, you'll be expected to assist me in any functions necessary. You'll manage my schedule, assist in paperwork. You may occasionally be asked to attend functions with me."

"I forsee no issues with those terms."

Ardyn stood, and moved to Ignis' side. Ignis looked up at him. 

"As my assistant, you would be the first voice my potential clients hear, and face they see." 

Ardyn placed gentle fingertips on either side of Ignis' glasses. He pulled them from his face, and sat them on the desk. Ignis flinched slightly from the infraction on his personal space. Ardyn tipped Ignis' face up with a slight touch to his jaw, and grazed his thumb over the bruising on his high cheekbone. 

Ignis made a small noise, expecting pain, and instead feeling a sensitive tingle. He kept his green eyes locked on Ardyn, despite wanting to look anywhere else. He felt naked, unnerved by the golden eyes looking at him. 

"In short, I can't have my assistant coming in marred. Should you take the position, you'll need to take measures to avoid that."

Ignis pouted slightly, and turned his face away from Ardyn's hand. 

"Sir...I...I have no where else to go. If I did, I would gladly leave him."

"That's easily fixed." Ardyn smiled kindly at him. "I have several properties around the city, you may live in one of them." 

"I...I'm not sure I could afford..."

Ardyn clicked his tongue. 

"No, dear. Rent free. It would be one of the benefits of your position. They're all furnished, you would need only bring your dearest possessions." 

Ignis' jaw dropped slightly. 

"I...can't..."

"I'm sorry?" Ardyn felt his heart sink momentarily. 

"I can't say no." Ignis stood, and picked up his glasses. He placed them on, and held his hand out to Ardyn. 

"Mr. Izunia. I accept your offer. When would you like me to begin?" 

Ardyn took Ignis' hand, and shook it firmly. He let his hold linger, skin grazing against Ignis'.

"Immediately, if that's alright. I'd like us to talk over my expectations for you."

"Yes of course."

Ignis returned to his seat, as did Ardyn.

"You'll be expected to dress to a certain standard." 

"Of course." 

"Though I realize asking you to purchase a new wardrobe is unrealistic. I'll go with you, and purchase it."

"I...I'm sorry?" Ignis stammered. 

"Benefits of the position, Ignis. You'll be well taken care of." Ardyn smiled politely, as if he hadn't just said he intended to clothe and house the young man. 

"O-of course, sir. Thank you, sir."

Ardyn flipped his wrist to check his watch. 

"Do you generally take morning coffee, Ignis?"

Ignis made a face as if he had just been asked he required air to breathe. 

"Daily, generally. I've not yet today." 

"Then daily, you'll bring us both coffee on the way in. Let us see..."

Ardyn pulled a notepad in front of him, and scribbled on it, muttering to himself.

"I'll need to..."

"Sir?" 

"Hm?" Ardyn glanced up, pen in hand. 

"Would you like me to take your notes?" 

Ardyn's lips curled into a grin. He slid the notepad and pen to Ignis. 

"As a matter of fact, I would."


	4. Chapter 4

Looking over the list Ardyn had dictated to him, they had quite the week ahead of them. Ignis' head reeled a bit looking over the it, but he was absolutely up for the challenge. 

Especially if Ardyn kept flashing him that little smirk that made his heart thump against his chest. 

The task took them til lunch, which Ignis hadnt realized until Ardyn fished a takeout menu from his desk, and handed it to him. 

"I suppose ordering our lunches would be under your jurisdiction now as well." 

Ignis took the menu in hand and smiled slightly at his new responsibility. 

"Of course. What would you like?" 

"The bacon cheeseburger, medium rare. Fries and a soda. And choose something for yourself."

Ignis stood to pull his phone from his pocket. He paced absentmindedly as he placed the order for delivery. He heard a clicking behind him, and turned to see Ardyn tapping a credit card on the desk. He held it out, and Ignis accepted it. Ardyn admired Ignis as he read the numbers aloud.

_Mm...he truly could read the phone book and I would pay to hear it._

Ignis handed the menu and card back to him as he hung up. 

"The card I'll accept, the menu I won't. That goes in your desk now." 

"Of course, sir." Ignis sat it beside the pen and pad as he returned to his seat. "Shall we review what we have so far while we wait?" 

"By all means." 

Ignis rattled off the list as Ardyn nodded in agreement to each. They were interrupted by Ignis' phone vibrating in his pocket. 

"Please excuse me a moment." He leaned up in his chair to slip his phone out of his pocket. Nyx. He grimaced, and sent it to voicemail. "My apologies, sir. I had assumed it was lunch." 

"Quite alright, dear."

The phone buzzed in Ignis' hand. A text. 

_'bby answer ur gd phone'_

Ignis glanced away slightly. Ardyn watched his reactions, noticing his body stiffen in anxiety with each vibration of his phone. His phone rang once more, and he watched Ignis glance at it apprehensively, then smile in relief. He pressed a thumb against the screen and brought the phone to his ear.

"Hello? Yes, I'll be right down. Thank you." He thumbed the phone screen to end the call. "Lunch is here, I'll return shortly." 

Ignis stood, placing his phone on the desk. He moved to leave. 

"Ignis." Ardyn said quietly, tapping something against the desk. Ignis turned back to see him holding his ID badge. "You'll need this." 

Ignis smiled apologetically. "Of course." He accepted the badge from Ardyn, flinching slightly when he felt the older man's fingers graze against his. He departed, clutching Ardyn's badge tight. 

Ardyn smiled to himself as he watched him leave. He heard a buzz, and felt for his phone in his pocket. He realized it wasn't his, but Ignis' on the desk. He glanced at the empty doorway, and leaned to grab Ignis' phone. He pressed the home button to look at the notifications. Several texts lit his screen. 

_'bby answer ur gd phone'_  
_'bby where r u?_  
_'Iggy wtf u kno u cnt ignore me'_

He pressed the home button again, and looked at Ignis' background photo. A picture of Ignis, only slightly younger, in the same outfit he wore today. His bangs were gelled up into a duck tail, and he held a diploma in hand. Nyx had an arm around him, kissing his head, and Ignis looked genuinely happy, a wide smile across his lips.

"Happier times then." He scoffed quietly, and set the phone back on the desk. Ignis returned shortly, carrying a plastic bag. He set it on the desk, and removed Ardyn's lunch first, setting the foil wrapped burger in front of the man. He set the styrofoam container of fries in front of him next, followed by a bottle of soda. 

He moved to the other side of the desk, and removed his own lunch, a spinach chicken Caesar salad in a plastic container and bottle of water. He discarded the plastic bag, and took his seat. 

"Thank you for lunch, sir."

"You're welcome, Ignis. I wish you'd gotten something a little more substantial."

Ignis smiled and shook his head. 

"This is more than sufficient, thank you." 

"Shall we continue?"

Ignis nodded, and flipped the piece of paper over the back of the pad. He continued to glance at Ardyn as he unwrapped his burger, watching his fingers work at the foil wrapper. 

It was nearly distracting to his task, scribbling on the pad between bites of his salad, to look up and see Ardyn licking a squirt of ketchup off of his finger.

"I'll arrange the tasks in order of location and priority."

"Then we should make getting you out of that apartment first." Ardyn took a bite out of his burger. 

"Sir?"

Ardyn flipped his wrist to look at his watch. "It's 12:30. After lunch, that leaves us enough time to go gather your items. You'll need your identification documents for several of the tasks on that list."

Ignis looked over the list. He offered a small nod of agreement. 

"You're right, of course, I just...hadn't expected to leave so soon." 

"Is he home?"

Ignis chewed anxiously at his bite of salad and shook his head. 

"Then all the better time to do it."

Ignis let the thought mull. Ardyn had a point. He nodded again, but said nothing. 

"Wonderful. Take your time, finish your lunch, and we can be off." 

Ignis sipped his water. His appetite waned, giving way to anxious nausea. He mentally planned out what he had to take from the apartment, and prayed Nyx had left for work by the time they got there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you like me to come with you, Ignis?" Ardyn asked as they parked outside of the apartment building. 

"No, thank you. I don't anticipate being long." 

Ardyn nodded, concern in his eyes. Ignis took his leave, and walked into the building. He made his way up the steps and into the apartment. Nyx's door was opened, no signs of life. He let out a sigh of relief and walked into his side room. He found his backpack, and immediately started stuffing what was irreplaceable inside. 

His identification documents, squirreled into the bottom of a box. A few pairs of underwear. A pair of pajama pants. He found his spare glasses, a necessity after the time Nyx punched him so hard he broke his glasses and his nose. An emergency room trip and a bump on the bridge of his nose later, he learned to be better prepared than sorry. His hand grazed over something on the bottom of the box. He pulled it out, and closed his eyes. 

A faded picture, preserved only by being tucked away, of a happy family. A young Ignis and his parents in front of their house. He held it to his chest momentarily, and tucked it safely in his bag. It was all he had left of them after the fire took everything. He had been at boarding school. Before Nyx, it was his only regret, that he had never gotten to properly say goodbye.

He sighed quietly, grabbed his phone charger, a pair of jeans, and a v-neck t-shirt. His toothbrush and comb. He had enough hidden in his bank account to get by. A couple extra outfits, if he was careful, and a bag of rice to keep him until he got his last direct deposit from the caterer. 

"Oh hell. I need to call them..." 

He pulled his phone out, and dialed his boss as he finished packing. 

"Hello? Mr. Drautos? Yes, it's Ignis. I...I wanted to thank you for having me, but I've found alternative employment. Yes, immediately. I'm sorry. Thank you so much."

He zipped his bag, too preoccupied with the conversation to hear the door open. 

He hung up, tucked his phone in his pocket, and slung his backpack over his shoulder. He turned to see Nyx standing in front of the door to the hall. 

Ignis felt his heart in his throat. He walked towards Nyx. 

"I thought you had work tonight?" 

"Drau told me not to come in, which you would know if you had fucking returned my call." 

Nyx took a quick step to Ignis, who stepped back against the wall. 

"I was on the subway, I didn't ha--" Nyx interrupted his excuse with a swift backhand. Ignis raised a hand to fix his askew glasses, which Nyx grabbed and shoved against the wall.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Ignis. I heard you. I -just- heard you call Drau and quit. A new job? I come home and find you with a fucking packed bag? Are you leaving? No. No, that can't be it, Ignis, cause you know you can't leave me. You know I'd find you, isn't that right baby?"

Ignis twisted his wrist in Nyx's grip. He grimaced, but kept his gaze on him. 

"You're hurting me, Nyx." 

"Good. Maybe you'll remember who you belong to. You can't leave me, Ignis. You're mine. All mine."

Ignis huffed quietly, trying to garner the courage. He had one chance. He brought his free arm up, and swung at Nyx's head. 

Nyx was entirely unprepared for the blow, releasing Ignis as he stumbled out of his way. 

Ignis took off running, slamming the door behind him. He took the steps three at a time, practically hopping down them. Blood pounded in his ears as he heard Nyx's heavy footfalls behind him. 

His assailant wasn't close enough, as he made it to the front door, and hopped off of the front steps. He hit the pavement running, opening the car door, and bounding into the passenger seat of Ardyn's car.

"Go! Please go, go!"

Ardyn saw Nyx hit the front step as he pulled away.

Ignis watched him in the mirror, he could swear the man was staring straight at him. He hugged his backpack close to his chest.

"He wasn't...he wasn't supposed to be home..." 

Ardyn tried to steal a glance at his assistant. He could see the young man quivering in his periphery. 

_I can't leave him alone like this..._

They stopped at a red light, and Ardyn placed his hand on the back of Ignis' head to comfort him. Ignis flinched, and turned to him. Ardyn saw the fresh red mark on his cheek, and sighed heavily. 

"It's alright, Ignis." He grazed the side of the younger man's head with his thumb. "It's alright." 

Ignis felt the tears well in his eyes. They crested over, and began to fall. Ardyn pulled his hand away and held it out to him. Ignis accepted the hand, and laced his fingers with it. He sniffled, and wiped the tears from his cheek. 

"Ignis, we're going to stop at my home for the time being, if that's alright." 

A sharp sniffle, and a shaky voice.

"Of c-course..." 

Ardyn stroked over Ignis' hand for the remainder of the drive back to his house. 

He pulled into the driveway, and carefully pried his hand free of Ignis'. 

"Come along, dear." 

Ignis sniffled as he looked up at the house. 

"It's beautiful, sir..." 

"Moreso inside." Ardyn tilted his head, motioning for the young man to come with him. Ignis followed Ardyn inside, and through the house, looking around curiously, and clutching his backpack strap. 

"It's a beautiful home..." 

"Thank you. It can grow a bit lonely, but I travel a fair deal as well."

He continued up the steps behind Ardyn, til he reached the end of the hall. Ardyn opened the door to reveal a bedroom. 

"I had assumed you would like a rest. It's been a...busy day." 

Ignis wandered over to the bed, and sat his backpack beside it. He sat on the bed, and folded his hands in his lap. 

"T-thank you, sir..."

Ardyn moved to sit next to him. Ignis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, and blanched as he looked at the screen. 

"Ignis?"

Ignis set the phone down on the night stand, staring off. He toed off his shoes, and brought his long legs up to his chest. 

"Ignis, what's going on?" 

Ardyn reached over to pick up Ignis' phone. Text, after text, after text lit the screen, each growing in anger. 

_  
'you can't fuckin leave me Ignis'_

_'You know I'd find you bby'_

_'I'll kidnap you off the fkin st if I have to'_

_'U r mine Iggy'_

_'I'm gunna find u'_

_'N drag u home kicking n screaming'_

_'Gag u w/my hand'_

_'I'll make it so u can't leave'_

__

Ardyn clicked the phone off, and placed it on the night stand. He toed his shoes off, and slowly placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder. 

"Ignis...?"

Ignis turned, and though he looked at Ardyn, his gaze was far away. Ardyn grazed Ignis' cheek with a thumb, and sighed. 

"Ignis. I won't let him harm you anymore." 

Ignis tilted his head slightly to nuzzle Ardyn's grasp. 

"I promise." 

He brought his lips to Ignis' forehead, and kissed him in a caring, protective motion. Ignis raised a shaky hand to run through Ardyn's hair. 

"Thank you..." His voice came out quietly. He let his hand run over Ardyn's face, and leaned over to place a small kiss on his lips.

"Ignis, I...I won't while you're like this."

"Please...please distract me." 

Ignis looked to him with large green puppy eyes. Ardyn sighed. 

_How could I deny those eyes..._

Ardyn shifted Ignis to the center of the bed, and wrapped the plush black comforter around him. Ignis settled back against what may have been the fluffiest pillows he had ever laid on. 

Ardyn carefully removed the glasses from Ignis' face, and placed a gentle kiss on the bruise on his cheek. 

"I promise you, Ignis."

He folded the arms of the glasses, and set them on the table beside the young man's phone. Ignis worked the buttons of his vest undone, and began working on his shirt. Ardyn parted the sides of Ignis' dress shirt, and saw a dark purple bruise on his collar bone. He brought his lips down to it. 

"I will never." 

He slipped Ignis' shirt and vest off completely. He dropped them to the floor, and lifted Ignis' undershirt. Bruises mottled his chest and stomach. Ardyn kissed each individually, pressing his lips gently to the tender flesh. 

"Ever." 

Another kiss. 

"Let him touch you again."

He placed a kiss on the bruise near Ignis' navel, too busy with delicacy to enjoy the young man's frame. He glanced up to look at him, and watches Ignis' chest heave peacefully. The young man had fallen asleep. 

Ardyn had to smile sadly. He folded the comforter over the sleeping man, and took his leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Ignis opened his eyes to see the floor moving. He was being carried, over someone's shoulder. He tried to cry for  
help, but found a thick layer of tape covering his mouth. He tried to struggle, but found himself bound tight, wrists taped behind his back, ankles taped tightly together. He breathed hard out of his nose, frustratedly trying to get free. He felt himself get tossed hard, face first onto a bed. He felt his captor climb on top of him. _

_He felt breath hot on his ear. Then a voice, directly next to him._

_"I told you I'd find you."_

Ignis shot up with a gasp, cold sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. He felt a hand on his back, and looked back with a start. 

Ardyn offered a hushed coo, and tugged him back to bed by his undershirt. Ignis settled back onto the pillow, and snuggled up to Ardyn's side. 

Ardyn absentmindedly stroked Ignis' hair as he dozed off again, one hand scrolling on his laptop, the other petting his new assistant. He heard the phone buzz beside him, and picked it up.

_'Iggy I stg if I get my hands on you'_

He didn't need to see the message that followed. He had seen enough already. He quietly clicked add to cart, and continued his planning.


	5. Chapter 5

Ignis woke to a gentle touch to his cheek. 

"Ignis, dear?"

He made a quiet noise, and nuzzled the pillow.

"Nngh...Sir...?" He opened his eyes, and saw Ardyn smiling at him.

"Good morning."

Ignis sat up with a sharp intake of breath. He looked down over himself, and realized he was still dressed in his clothes from the previous day. He looked to Ardyn, and realized he was clad in only a towel, shower damp auburn hair brushed back with a hand. He pulled the sheets over his lap to hide what he hoped was morning wood, but could have very well just been from looking over Ardyn's unshaven face. 

"I slept through the night...?" 

"Notwithstanding the nightmare that woke you. That was about ten." 

Ignis quieted as he tried to remember his nightmare. He remembered being bound and gagged. He shivered as he remembered Nyx's voice directly in his ear.

"Come, you've enough time to shower." 

Ardyn stood, allowing Ignis to see him. Broad shouldered, and well toned, with a thinner waist than he had imagined, Ignis found it difficult to not focus on the scruff of hair on Ardyn's chest. He tried to avert his eyes, though they only ended trailing downward to the curve of Ardyn's hips, and the trail of auburn between them. 

He felt heat flush his face, and looked to the blankets. 

"W-where...ah...."

Ardyn chuckled at the flush over the young man's cheeks. 

"Second door on your left." He gestured. Ignis nodded his thanks, and slipped out of bed, hoping Ardyn didn't notice his erection.

He took a last glance back to see Ardyn slip the towel from his hips, and steal a glance of a shapely ass before hurrying down the hall.

The bathroom was still misted over from Ardyn's shower. Ignis hoped enough hot water remained for him to have a shower, though he reckoned a cold shower might behoove him. He toyed with the handles until the water temperature reached a suitable warmth, and slipped out of his clothes.

The water felt blissful, the sting of his bruises finally starting to heal. He found a bottle of body wash, and used his hands to lather it over his chest. His mind wandered, thinking over Ardyn's body. His hands began to wander as well, lathering over the mound of pubes, down his semi erect shaft. He purred quietly as he stroked himself to a quick completion, the water stealing away the evidence. He ran his hands under the water again, and ran them through his hair, slicking it back. He found a bottle of shampoo, and quickly washed his hair. 

He had no sooner turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower than he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Ignis, I've a towel for you." 

Ignis opened the door a crack, and snaked his hand out to accept it. He wrapped it around his waist, and opened the door.

Ardyn was already dressed in black slacks, and an olive green button down shirt. He had a tie wrapped around his collar, yet to be tied. He looked down over Ignis' form, a smirk crawling over his lips.

_He's even more lithe than I imagined...look at his taut little abs._

"You're very fit, Ignis." 

Ignis looked down over himself, and cleared his throat to mask his blush. 

"Ah, t-thank you sir. I was a gymnast before an injury halted my progress. Broken hand."

"Oh...when was that?" 

"Mn...I was fifteen or so? Shortly after I lost my parents. I was...so angry. At everything." Ignis sighed. "I ruined my progress with an ill temper."

"I'm sorry, Ignis."

He smiled politely. 

"Thank you, sir. It was a...terrible year. That was also the year I met Nyx."

Ardyn bit his tongue. Ignis noticed, and chuckled, smiling at him. 

"As I said. A terrible year."

Ignis stepped back to pick up his trousers from the floor with a sigh. 

"I'll need to go shopping tonight." 

"We'll go today." 

"Sir?" Ignis tilted his head slightly. 

"Get dressed, Ignis." 

Ardyn waved a flippant hand, and wandered off. Ignis hopped into his trousers, making his way to his backpack to find socks, his toothbrush. and his spare shirt. Navy, and slightly wrinkled from his backpack, he didn't have much choice but to make due. He slipped on his undershirt, and put his dress shirt on over his shoulders. He made his way back to the bathroom, and spread toothpaste over his brush. 

"Sir?" He called downstairs. Ardyn moved to the bottom of the steps, and responded. 

"Hm?"

"Will we be going to the apartment today?"

"Ah, yes, I'll grab the keys. Thank you for reminding me, dear." 

Ignis brushed his teeth and grabbed his dirty clothes from the floor. He made his way back to the bedroom, tossed his belongings into his bag and slipped his shoes on. 

He noticed his phone on the bedside table, and grabbed it. He pressed the home button, though nothing happened. 

"Hm. Probably no battery...I'll charge it at work." He tossed it into his backpack and slung the bag over his shoulder. He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand, and placed them on his face. 

A cursory glance in the mirror as he walked by showed that the bruise on his face was starting to fade. He smiled slightly, and made his way downstairs. 

"Shall we?" Ardyn jingled a hand full of keys at him. 

"Yes, sir." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis grew concerned when Ardyn passed the turn for the office. 

"Sir?"

"Ah, my apologies. We've a few stops to make before going to the office. You've your identification documents, correct?" 

"Yes sir."

"Splendid. Two stops, then." 

Ardyn pulled into a parking lot, and handed the attendant a crisp twenty. Ignis scooped up his backpack and followed him. 

"On the list?" 

"Mm, no. One was, one wasn't." Ignis realized when he noticed the bank on the corner. 

"Ah, ah. Of course." 

"It should be easy enough."

And it was. An hour later, Ardyn had added Ignis to his corporate account, and a credit card ordered to his name. He also had Ignis open an account, in the name of making direct deposit easier. 

Ignis tucked his documents and temporary bank card into his backpack, and followed Ardyn curiously. 

"Sir? May I ask a question?" 

Ardyn glanced to him, and made an affirmative noise as they left the bank. 

"You've not known me a week, and you hire me out of the blue, and now have a corporate card issued to me. Why?" 

Ardyn stopped, and turned to look at Ignis with a smile. "Ignis, quite frankly? The business world can be cut throat. You have nothing."

Ignis flinched visibly at the blunt statement. 

"I apologize, but the truth of it is, you've no ties to it. No allegiances. I was in need of a lovely assistant, and you in need of a rescue. Do you protest?"

"I..." Ignis started sharply, and let his voice trail off. "I don't. I apologize, sir." 

"No, no need to. If anything, I appreciate your suspicions." 

Ardyn began walking again, and Ignis trailed behind. He watched him walk into a cell phone store, and followed. 

"Sir?" 

Ardyn smiled at the cashier, widely ignoring Ignis' curiosity at the stop. 

"Good morning. I'm picking up an online order, last name Izunia." He held his ID out to her, and she smiled politely. 

The cashier knelt behind the counter, and resurfaced with a small box. 

"We've already placed the screen protector and case on, and updated the firmware for you, sir." 

"Full battery charge?" 

"Should be just under, sir. Would you like a bag for the box and charger?"

"Yes, please."

He accepted the bag from the cashier with thanks, and walked out of the store. 

"Is there something wrong with your phone, sir?" Ignis asked as they walked the short distance back to the car.

"No, but there is with yours."

Ignis tilted his head. "I'm sorry?" 

They reached the car, and both sat inside. Ardyn handed the bag to Ignis.

"You'll need an updated smart phone to manage our calendars, but more so, I don't want him using that phone to track you. Leave that life behind, Ignis."

"You...bought me a phone?"

Ardyn blinked incredulously, as if it were a silly question.

"Of course. It's necessary for your job functions." 

"Thank you, sir." Ignis smiled, and pressed the home button on the screen. "It's lovely. I can't contest that I've been in need of one for a long while..." He smiles at the responsive interface, scrolling the applications side to side. "My parents purchased the one I have now, I fear it's why I've been hesitant to replace it."

Ardyn had no way of knowing that. He listened intently, but felt a pang at hearing it was one of his last ties to his parents. 

_Oh well...He need not know it took a bath last night._

"But...you're right. I should be rid of it if he could use it to find me. Thank you, sir. I'll take good care of it." 

"You're very welcome Ignis." He glanced at his watch. "We should head to the office, I have an appointment soon, as do you." 

"I do?"

"Yes, you've got to go to HR, get your paperwork settled, I still need to talk to security about an ID for you...and I believe one other place, though that's contingent on another portion." 

Ardyn started the drive back to the office. Ignis continued to fidget with his new phone, flipping it over in his hand, and admiring the sleek new device.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without his own ID, Ignis was relatively tethered to Ardyn. He followed him up to the office, and was greeted with a sizable box on his desk. 

"What's this, sir?" 

Ardyn smirked to himself. 

"Hmm...I'm not sure. Whose name is on it?" 

Ignis wandered up to the box and checked the label. 

"I would assume yours...hm. Ignis Scientia, care of Izunia Enterprises." Ignis smiled, and pulled at the tape. "Sir, what is all this?" 

"Some things I thought you would require. I'm glad to see it's arrived." 

Ignis pulled the box open, and Ardyn watched his eyes open wide as he pulled the high end laptop out. 

"Sir...?!"

"You'll be needing a computer, last I checked." 

"Yes, of course...but...this is mine?" Ignis hugged the box to his chest, looking quite like a child at Christmas.

"Yes, you'll travel with it." 

"Travel?" 

"You'll bring it to and from work with you. I assumed it would be easier for the time being."

Ignis nodded, thoughts wandering. 

"I'll have to get a bag for it." 

"Check the box, dear." 

He blinked, and opened the box to see a leather bag beneath it. He lifted it out, and carefully removed it from the plastic shipping bag. 

"Sir...?" 

"I trust it's to your liking?"

Ignis was too busy opening the various compartments. Black leather and silver buckles, the bag was both beautiful, and functional.

"It's gorgeous, sir. Thank you." He slipped the strap over his shoulder, admiring how professional it looked.

He sat the bag on his chair, and continued to go through the box. He pulled out a small burgundy planner, and looked at it quizzically. 

"Ah, until we can get you set up. I'll take that for the time being." Ardyn held his hand out, and took the planning from Ignis. "I'll put my schedule in here while you're speaking with human resources. Actually. Take the laptop to IT first."

"Yes sir. Where..." 

"Sixth floor, off the elevator, and to your right. They're expecting you." 

"Of course." 

"Hurry along dear. I've a call to be on." 

Ignis took the laptop box, hugging it to his chest. 

"Will I be able to return without an ID?"

"Ah, of course." Ardyn pulled his badge from his belt, and handed it to Ignis. 

"Thank you, sir. I'll not be long."

"Stop by HR as well, Ignis. Just downstairs."

"Yes sir! I'll try not to get lost." Ignis smiled at him, and headed off toward the elevator. 

Ardyn watched the young man walk away, and tapped the planner against his forehead with a grin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Ignis returned, Ardyn's call was long over, and lunch far overdue. Ignis wandered into Ardyn's office with a stoic face. 

"Everything go well?" 

"Yes, sir. IT has my laptop in their care, they say if all goes well, I'll be on the network as early as tomorrow."

"And your paperwork?" 

"New hire paperwork and direct deposit settled. They said they won't be able to speak to security about the badge until my background check is completed." 

"Yes, I suppose we went about this in the wrong order. Hm. Here." Ardyn held the burgundy planner out to Ignis. "Place that in your bag. We'll go over it later. We have shopping to do." 

"Sir?"

"You're in need of a wardrobe, are you not?" Ardyn stood, doing the visible pocket check. 

"Yes, I had intended to go after work." 

"No matter, we can go now. I agreed to purchase your wardrobe, as it had to meet my standards. Remember?" 

Ignis quieted, and nodded. He hadn't actually expected him to follow through with it, though after the apartment, the phone, and the computer, he nearly kicked himself for being surprised.

"Gather your things, dear."

He nodded again, and went to fetch his backpack. He placed the planner in his new bag, and slung it over his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis flipped through the planner on the way to the clothing store. 

The supple leather of the planner was soft in his hands as he flipped through the pages to the current date. The planner had split days - a section for Ignis, and a section for Ardyn. Ignis had to smile at the convenience of it. 

"Tomorrow you've a call at ten...you've me down for calling for utilities for the apartment."

"Yes, you'll need to settle apartment business by Friday."

"Why is that?" 

"Look at our schedules for next week."

Ignis flipped the pages, and saw a thick black line through Ardyn's schedule for the next two weeks. The Monday read "Conference" the following Monday read "Japan."

"You'll be away for two weeks?" 

"Yes, and you'll be quite busy."

He flipped back and looked at his own itinerary. 

"8-12 Administration/business Class, 2-5 etiquette class, 7-8 self defense class?" 

"Welcome to your orientation, Ignis. That will be your schedule for the following two weeks. I apologize for the fullness of it, but I'd like you prepared by the point I return." 

"I...where do I begin. Self defense classes?" 

Ardyn pulled into the parking garage, parked, and turned to look at Ignis. 

"Yes. They're optional, but given recent events, I thought they may behoove you." 

Ignis subconsciously covered his arm where a bruise lie, already covered by his shirt. He nodded curtly in agreement. 

"Daily?" 

"Crash course."

Ignis tucked the planner away in his bag, and followed Ardyn out of the car.

"The administration class I understand, and appreciate, but etiquette classes?"

"Ignis, you are a reflection of my business, and I need you to carry yourself as such. The teacher I've chosen for you is an acquaintance and...quite a character, I'll admit. But she knows my expectations. She'll teach you how to carry yourself, how to cater to my requirements."

Ignis nodded in understanding. 

"Of course, sir. Thank you for facilitating."

He remained quiet as he followed Ardyn into the store, mind reeling over the requirements he faced. 

The owner greeted them familiarly, an older, well dressed man. 

"Ardyn! I wasn't expecting you back so soon." 

"Nor I, friend. I've found an assistant, who is in need of clothing." Ardyn put his hand on Ignis' shoulder to usher him forward. 

"Hello, sir. Nice to meet you." Ignis smiled politely, and bowed his head. 

"So courteous! Come, lad. Let's get you measured." 

The older man gestured for Ignis to follow him. He led him to a back room, and pointed to a small platform. 

"Disrobe and step up here, son. What's your name?" 

"Ignis, sir." The man made polite small talk as Ignis disrobed, and he began measuring him. Ardyn kept his back to the dressing area, browsing as they worked. 

"Hm..." The older man looked Ignis' form over. "Ardyn." 

"Yes?" He answered without looking back, his hand on a deep red brocade fabric. 

"He's quite lithe. How do you feel about garters?" 

"May I see?" He asked.

"Garters? Like sock or stocking garters?" Ignis interjected curiously. 

"Yes, young man. Though they make them for shirts now, too. I'll show you." 

The older man shut the curtains and worked on Ignis. 

Ardyn continued to look around the shop. He heard the curtain slide to the side, and turned back. 

Clothing too big, fit to be tailored, held in points by pins, Ignis still looked the portrait of loveliness in Ardyn's eyes. 

"Do you like this color?" 

The owner gestured to the shirt, lilac in color. 

"Strangely, yes. It matches his eyes well. I could never wear it. Are the garters on under those?"

"No, this was just for color." 

Ardyn found a blouse, black in color, clearly women's in cut. The linen blouse had a wrap design, and a deep v-neck, cut to clearly accentuate cleavage. He held it out to Ignis. 

"Put this on for me, dear."

Ignis accepted the blouse with a raised eyebrow. The owner helped him remove the pinned dress shirt, and slip the blouse on. 

It fit perfectly. It pinched in Ignis' waist, left his collarbones open, and Ardyn wanted nothing more to take him in it.

"What do you think, sir?"

Ardyn swallowed hard. 

"I think this deserves looking in to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw: panic attack

A greater deal of time and money later than either had prepared themselves for, the shop's tailor had nailed precisely what shapes and cuts looked perfect on Ignis. Button downs with tight waists, tailored trousers, and no less than five matching sets of sock and shirt garters, Ignis held a large bag of pieces that Ardyn deemed suitable to purchase off the rack. 

They piled into Ardyn's car, and he drove them to Ignis' new home. 

"Remember, the utilities aren't settled, so there's no cable or internet. There should be hot water and electricity, we need to get them transferred to your name. I'll have a lease drawn up in case there's any issue." 

Ignis followed him into the apartment, and dropped the bag of clothing. 

Furnished, but obviously not regularly inhabited, the apartment was still more than Ignis had ever lived in as an adult. He ran a hand over the island in the middle of the kitchen, and stared to the living area. 

"This...this is mine...?" 

"If you find it sufficient." 

Ignis turned back to Ardyn, near tears. 

"Sufficient?! This is..." 

Ardyn watched with a grin as Ignis walked down the short hall, running his fingers over the wall. 

"We'll of course procure you additional furnishings. A dresser, perhaps a love seat and recliner. Coffee table...Ah. The closet next to you is the washer and dryer."

"There's a wa--" His voice cracked with excitement as he opened the closet door to reveal them. He closed it, and continued past the bathroom, to the bedroom. A queen sized bed sat against the far wall, in sheets unslept in.

"I'll probably replace the bed and mattress, order appliances..." Ardyn continued, as he watched his assistant run his hand over the sheets. 

He noticed Ignis' shoulders shake slightly. 

"Ignis?" 

He watched Ignis bring his hand up, and sniffle, before turning to him. 

"It's beautiful, sir. It...it's all beautiful." 

"Then it's yours." 

Ignis moved to Ardyn, sniffling away more tears that threatened to fall. 

"Sir, I...How can I ever thank you...?" 

Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis to hug him. Ignis wrapped both of his around Ardyn's frame, and held him tight, if only for a moment. 

"No thanks necessary, dear. All I ask is you good care of it, and perform your job admirably."

"I shall do my damnedest, Sir." 

Ardyn smirked, and tapped Ignis' nose. 

"I'll hold you to that." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The remainder of the week was a blur. Ignis had the utilities switched to his name, and had the cable company come out for his internet. 

Ardyn stayed the evening before his trip in the name of it being easier to get to the airport from there, and to ensure Ignis was acclimating well to his apartment.

Though in the same bed, both men spent the evening on their laptops browsing, Ignis at furniture, Ardyn at his itinerary for his upcoming trip. 

"Ignis, remember, I'd like daily updates from you."

"Of course, sir." 

"I'll most likely be gone before you wake tomorrow morning. I've a task for you."

"Yes, sir?" 

"You've the checkbook the bank gave you for your new account, correct?" 

Ignis' brow furrowed slightly. 

"Yes, sir."

"Splendid. I'd like you to file for your passport in the morning." 

"Sir?"

"I'm sure I'll need my assistant on my trips at some point, hm? And have it expedited." 

"Sir I...it's costly, is it not? There's nothing in that account yet." 

Ardyn quieted, and fished Ignis' cell phone out of the sheets. He held it out to him. 

"You've online banking on here, yes? Check that account for me."

Ignis logged in while Ardyn waited, smirking at his increasingly confused expression. 

"This can't be right. Teller deposit...two thousand dollars?" He looked up at Ardyn. "When...??"

"Your pay for this week, and money to keep you until my return. I can't have my assistant living on a diet of rice and beans." 

Ignis thumbed the log out button, and stared at Ardyn for a moment. 

"Sir..." 

"That should hold you, hm? If you find yourself requiring supplies or clothing. Or...anything really, you'll let me know."

"Of course, sir." 

Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis' shoulders, and kissed his forehead protectively. 

"Come, help me pick out new sheets for your bed. These are nowhere near a thread count you deserve."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke to an empty bed that still smelled of Ardyn. He looked to his phone, and saw it read 7:15 am. He rolled into Ardyn's former spot, and wrapped himself back in the sheets. 

"Mm...travel well, sir. Come back to me soon."

He nuzzled into the pillow, and drifted back to sleep, surrounded by Ardyn's scent.

When he woke again, he rolled to grab his phone. He immediately noticed the text notification. 

_On plane, email if you need me. - A_

The first text he had ever received from Ardyn. He thumbed over the man's name to dismiss the notification. 

Eight AM. He had things to do. He slid out of bed, and wandered to his kitchen. 

"No appliances yet...hm. Coffee on the way then." 

He wandered back to the bedroom, and began to get ready, mentally making his checklist. Library for passport. Home until package comes. Food shopping. 

He made a determined noise, and found his casual clothes crumpled in the bottom of his backpack. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally home, coffee and bagel in hand, and business handled, Ignis sank into the couch to wait for his mail.

_Sir, passport application is sent. I had to take my glasses off for the photo. New law apparently. Hope your flight is going well._

_-Ignis_

The response was almost immediate.

_Are you home? I received the shipping notification, hopefully your items will be there soon._

//

_I am, sir. I wasunder the assumption I was only anticipating the one small parcel._

The next email wasn't so much a response, as just a smiley face in the body of the email. Ignis chuckled at it, and sat his phone down. He stared off as he munched at his breakfast, standing in front of the island in his kitchen. 

He saw the phone buzz, and scooped it up. Unknown number. He thumbed across to answer it. 

"Hello Mr....Izunia?" 

"This is his assistant."

"Good enough! We wanted to make sure you were upstairs before we brought this stuff up." 

"Yes, I am."

"Alright, see you in a minute then." The gruffly accented delivery driver hung up. Ignis chewed the last of his breakfast, and made a face. 

"Trash can...trash can..." 

He paced around the entirety of the island, before the knock on the door interrupted his search. 

He opened it, and blinked at the two men wrestling the dolly full of packages. 

"Hey!" One of the men said, as he looked over the packing slip. "Scientia?" 

"Yes, thanks...May I see that slip?" 

The man handed over the slip. Ardyn Izunia care of Ignis Scientia. He supposed he'd be seeing that a lot. He stepped to the side as he looked over the veritable manifest of packages.

The two men brought the packages of varying sizes in, and plopped them on the floor near the island. 

"Is this all of them?" 

"Yessir!"

_Ardyn, what the hell have you bought..._

"Thank you both." 

Ignis smiled as he signed for the packages, and waved the delivery men off.

He looked at the stack of boxes, and sighed. 

"I suppose I'll sort through these before going shopping." 

He glanced at his coffee cup, mournfully low for the task. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis flopped onto the bed. The boxes were entirely unpacked, their contents sorted to their various homes. Four new pillows now lie under his exhausted body. 

A pile of brand new towels and sheets sat in front of the closet where the washer and dryer hid.

The island in the kitchen sat covered in apparently whatever Ardyn could think Ignis would require. A microwave. A blender. A k-cup coffee maker, -and- a French press. Silverware, a six glass set of both water glasses, and wine glasses. A butcher's block of knives, and a full set of pots and pans. A stainless steel trash can, though no bags.

On the counter sat various office supplies, them being the only thing Ignis -actually- anticipated. He had ordered them with Ardyn the previous night, a three subject notebook, a five pack of mechanical pencils, and a five pack of various colored fine point pens. Apparently Ardyn took it upon himself to order the rest in what Ignis could only assume was a fervor.

He went to poke the notes application to start tapping out his shopping list, and accidentally hit the camera. He saw his face, mildly exhausted, glasses askew from laying on them. He could just barely see the new fluffy pillows under him. 

He snapped the picture, and sat up to look at it. Hair cresting over his forehead, face obviously nearly dramatically exhausted at only noon, fluffy pillows enveloping his body and making him look like a newborn's vanity shoot; he chuckled to himself, and composed an email. 

_Sir, I'm afraid the bed is comprised of entirely pillows now._

Ardyn saw the notification on his laptop. He opened it, and immediately snickered into his drink. 

"Aren't you adorable..." He muttered to himself, before responding. 

_I assume cases came for those with the new linens? Did everything arrive?_

//

_Yes sir. I'm just about to set out to grocery shop. Thank you, sir. Thank you so much._

Deliberately stiff, Ignis had to recompose the email five times before finding a tone less flirtatious, more professional. As much as he desired to say 'I hope you like how they look in person,' it wasn't time yet. 

_Stay safe, dear._

He smiled at the email, and dragged himself out of bed. 

He emptied the remnants from his backpack. His phone, which mournfully never returned to life. He tucked it in his pocket to drop off to be recycled. 

And the picture of his family. He smiled sadly as he thumbed over the foxed edge. 

"I'll be alright soon." 

He spoke out loud, more to himself than to the great beyond. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His old phone disposed of, his metro pass purchased, his backpack full of groceries, and two tote bags on his shoulder full of clothes shopping, Ignis was exhausted. He sank into the seat on the subway, despite it only being a few stops. 

He let his mind wander. The cup of coffee he would make when he returned home. What he would have for dinner. He heard the train announcement for his stop, and stood, standing in front of the door to exit. 

The train slowed, and he saw him. 

Nyx, standing on the platform. The train stopped two doors down from him, and Ignis hurried off of it. He watched Nyx get on the train, and the train start to pull off...

And a split second of Nyx looking dead at him. He saw a flash of Nyx's face go from oblivious, to shock, and his hand pound on the door before the train sped off. 

Ignis felt the world closing in on him. He heart in his throat, the edges of his vision dark, he ran. As fast as his legs could carry, up the subway steps, down the street to his apartment. He didn't stop running until he was safely in his apartment, and the door dead bolted behind him. 

He didn't even realize the tears streaming down his face until the tote bags slipped from his shoulder, and he collapsed to sit on the kitchen floor. 

He took out his phone, and clicked his email. He clicked reply, and shakily composed an email. 

_I saw him on the subway. He saw me. Ardyn, I'm scared._

He stared at the words, closed his eyes, and deleted it. 

"You're alright, Ignis. You're alright..."

He hugged his knees to his chest, and breathed deep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to my dear Sky! <3

Ignis kept himself preoccupied with laundry all of Sunday, he dared not leave the apartment without a destination. 

He hugged his pillow to his chest, and forced himself to sleep. 

_He looked down and saw his ankles tied to the bed. Tried to tug them individually. He huffed, and tried to look up. His wrists were bound above him to the bed frame. His mouth felt thick with cloth. He tried to cry out. He knew what he wanted to cry out. Ardyn. Ardyn. Help. His voice was muffled, but he knew the two syllables despite it. He saw Nyx appear at his feet, and take his ankle in hand. He held a hunting knife in the other._

_"Didn't I tell you I'd stop you from running again?"_

_He watched Nyx slip the knife under his ankle, and press it against his Achilles' tendon. Nyx yanked the knife to slice through it._

"Ardyn!" Ignis gasped in a breathless noise as he shot up. He looked around the dark bedroom, faint moonlight filtering in through the window. He looked at his feet, the sheets tangled around his ankles. He kicked them off, and brought his feet to him to inspect. He rubbed the phantom pain away from his tendon and sighed. 

He grabbed his phone, checked the time. 5 am. He may as well just get up. He sighed, and slid his feet to the floor, and heard his phone buzz with a notification. New email. 

_Good luck today. -A_

He smiled at the phone. 

_Thank you, sir. I'll do my best._

He left his phone on the bed, and left to take a shower. He needed to scrub the fear of Nyx away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Already half way through the day, Ignis sipped at a smoothie while sitting on a park bench. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time. 

A new email notification popped up. 

_How was class? - A_

//

_Well enough. I'm about to head to the afternoon class. Will check in after._

//

_Tell her I said hi._

Ignis slipped his phone away, and shook the remnants of the smoothie from the bottom of the styrofoam cup before sipping them up the straw. 

Two well dressed men walked by chatting. 

"Word on the street is Izunia's gonna try a risky acquisition soon."

"Hah! He doesn't have the clout OR the collateral yet."

"I suppose! Beside. Amicitia would never make so shaky a deal with a snake like that. He'd just take it for himself before trying something -near- a merger. I hear he's grooming his son to take over!"

Ignis' brow furrowed. He watched the men walk away. 

"I wonder what they meant by that..." 

He shrugged it over, and dropped the empty cup into a trash can, before making his way to the address Ardyn forwarded him. 

"The Highwind Studio...? This must be it." 

Ignis walked up to the front desk with a polite smile. 

"Good Afternoon. I have a class with Miss Highwind." 

The receptionist nodded. 

"She's finishing up a class now. Up the stairs, to the left." 

"Thank you." 

Ignis followed the directions, backpack slung over his shoulders. He carried everything he needed for the day, just in case. Workout clothes, laptop in it's case, notebook and writing utensils. 

He approached the studio, and glanced in.

"Come on ladies, you can do better! Use your core. Hey! Watch how Cindy does it." 

Rows of poles, from ceiling to floor, each with a person in workout clothes. A generic song played, the base vibrating through the floor. The teachers stood at the head of the class, a silver haired woman, and a perky blonde next to her. The blonde was currently holding herself around the pole using just her thighs.

"Come on y'all, you can do it!"

The silver haired woman noticed Ignis poking his head in. She motioned for him to enter, and wait in the corner. Walking in, he could see her clearer, silver hair pulled into a pony tail, clad in a sports bra, running tights to her calves, and six inch heels.

"Come on ladies! Eyes on me!" 

He watched her walk around the pole to her side. He noticed the nearly impossibly high looking heels as she sauntered, gave a small jump, and caught the pole in the crook of her knee. She held steady, and gestured to her bare abdomen. 

"Remember to breathe, ladies! Hold that core! You're strong as fuck!"

Giggles erupted around the class as she spun herself around the pole and back to the floor. She walked to the back of the class, watching the participants. 

"Helen, I see you shaking that, you got it! Alright ladies, Cindy's gonna walk you through your cool downs. Good job everyone, we'll see you Friday."

She walked up to Ignis, her stride long and strong. She smirked at him, and held a hand out.

"You must be Ignis." 

Ignis cleared his throat, and nodded. He accepted the hand, and shook it.

"Yes ma'am." 

"None of that ma'am shit. Name's Aranea." She tilted her head toward the door. "Follow me". 

She led Ignis down the hall to her office. He watched her walk, taking long strides as if moving down a catwalk. She grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge in the corner of the office. She drank a mouthful of it, and sat. Ignis stood awkwardly.

"Alright, kid. Did Dyn tell you what his expectations are?"

Ignis shook his head. 

"Mr. Izunia was rather vague."

"Okay. Ardyn wants me to...transform you." 

"I'm sorry?" 

Aranea sipped from her water again. 

"Okay, Specs. You know you're a cutie, right?"

Ignis blushed slightly. 

"I..."

"You are. Ardyn wants to utilize that. He wants you to command a room. He wants people to stop when they see you. He wants people to want to know who you are, and who you represent." 

"I...I'm not sure I'm capable of--"

"You are. Or, you will be. Don't worry Ignis, you're in good hands." Aranea stood, and moved to Ignis. She removed the glasses from his face, and brushed his hair back with a hand. "Oh yeah. You'll be just fine, Specs." She looked at the glasses in her hand. "You bring a notebook?" 

"I did, yes."

"Good. You don't need it. This is hands on training."

Ignis furrowed his brow, confused. 

"I'm picking on you, kid. You're fine. When's the last time you went to the eye doctor?" 

"Ah...two years ago?" 

"Kay. We're gonna need you to do that. Get daily contacts, and less nerdy frames." 

"I'm sorry?" 

"Something with a wire frame, or invisible frame. Take notes if you need to, kid." 

Aranea handed his glasses back. He took them, and placed them on his face. 

"I shall schedule something as soon as I can..." 

"Good boy. Okay. I need to see what I'm working with. I have some clothes I want you to try out. Dyn had your measurements sent to my seamstress."

"You had clothes made for me?" 

"...teeeechnically no. Ardyn did. I just chose the shapes. He told me you were pretty little bean pole." 

Aranea wandered around Ignis, looking him over. 

"How's your coordination?" 

"Physical or clothing?" 

Aranea's lips curled into a grin. 

"You're funny, kid. I like that."

Ignis smirked, glad the joke went over well.

"I was a gymnast, so--"

"You fucking what? Why the hell didn't Dyn tell me that?" 

Ignis glanced away, trying to come up with an answer. 

"Okay kid, we're going straight to the good shit then, follow me." 

Aranea strode to a side room, the walls lined with mirrors. A catwalk ran straight down the center. She pulled a chair to the end of the catwalk. 

"Sit. Take your bag off. You're mine for another three hours."

Ignis sat, folding his hands on his lap.

"Okay kid, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Ah...ten and a half." Ignis answered, the 'half' accented with a long a.

"Wait. Say 'half' again."

"Half."

Aranea giggled.

"Aaaadorable. Take your shoes off, I'll be right back." She walked away, heels clicking hard after her. 

Ignis furrowed his brow, but followed her request, removing his shoes and socks, and spreading his toes. Aranea returned a few moments later carrying black, three and a half inch pumps. She held them out to him. 

"Put these on, and roll your pant legs up."

"Heels?" 

"No, they're flats, and it's a hallucination." She rolled her eyes at him. "Roll with it, Bambi." 

The nickname was thankfully inaccurate, as Ignis took to them as soon as he stood. Aranea walked to the start of the catwalk. 

"Walk to me." 

She watched as he did, and shook her head. 

"Keep your legs straight. Try not to over compensate, you want to look like smooth peanut butter, not chunky." 

Ignis had to snicker at the comparison as he walked up to the catwalk, and walked down the length. He turned, a fluid motion, and walked back. She tapped her lip with a finger, and nodded. 

"Not bad, Bambi. Okay. There's a dressing room over there. Your outfit's in there already, go get changed." 

"Yes ma'am." Ignis went to carefully hop off of the catwalk, and walk toward the dressing room, his gait already spiced with a small saunter. 

"and none of that ma'am shit!" She roared at him. She took a seat while she waited, and pulled out her phone. 

_Dyn, where did you even find this little slice of cutiepie?_

//  
 _Is he doing alright?_

//

_Oh yeah. He'll be a little heartbreaker in no time._

//

_So long as it isn't mine he's breaking._

"Ah, excuse me, Miss Aranea?"

"Kid. PLEASE. Just Aranea!" She looked up, and saw Ignis. Flushed face, and holding either end of a garter belt in his hands. The young man was clad in only lingerie otherwise, panties, thigh highs, and the heels he had walked away in. He pouted slightly. 

"How do I...?"

"Ho...ly...shit. One second." 

She quickly tapped a response. 

_I make no promises, Dyn._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the end of class, Ignis was exhausted. His calves and feet ached from the heels, and he felt a headache coming on from Aranea's nagging. He had just enough time to make it home and soak his feet while eating a banana, before having to go to self defense class.

The class was liberating. He felt strong, and safe, he felt uplifted. 'You will be okay,' the instructor said to the class. And he took it to heart. He would be okay.

At least after a painkiller or two.


	8. Chapter 8

Finally Saturday. Ignis nuzzled into his pillow, and tried to ignore the aches that came from seemingly everywhere. He hoped it was all worth it.

A week until Ardyn returned, and he felt like he couldn't possibly miss him more. He wished he could show him his progress. 

Aranea had been, for the lack of better description, kicking his ass. He was up to a five inch heel, and could stride almost as confidently as her. It almost made it worth it when another instructor walking by walked straight into a wall while watching him. 

She had started introducing him to his new wardrobe. Long tailored trousers, a-line skirts, blouses. She taught him how to combine pieces, an asymmetrical blouse here, a menswear pant here, an Oxford heel. He remembered standing in front of the mirror and looking himself over. She removed his glasses, and held his hair back off of his face. 

"Look at yourself, kid. You're gorgeous."

Ignis certainly had to agree. The tailored clothing and heels hugged his long angles. The skirts accentuated his lithe calves. He didn't know who the young man in the mirror was, but he was determined to become him.

He wished he could show Ardyn that young man right now, but alas. He wanted Ardyn to see it in person. 

He thought back to the last time he had seen Ardyn, the night he left. His warm scent when he snuggled up to his frame. He took a deep breath, and ran his hands up his frame, shoving the blankets down as he ran them back.

He saw his morning wood propping up the front of his boxer briefs. He let a quiet sigh escape his parted lips as he took himself in hand. He ran his free hand up his chest, and toyed with his nipple as he stroked himself, thinking about his new employer. He thought about Ardyn in only his towel. Thought about his bare ass. Thought what it felt like with his lips pressed against him. Safe, and warm, and without much coaxing, he felt himself spill over his hand. 

He groaned quietly as he looked at the small mess he made. Laundry first then, he supposed. 

The second week somehow felt like the longest mornings, and the shortest evenings. He took diligent notes, hoping to please Ardyn, but felt the administrative class was far and wide a waste of his time, and could have been better learned on the fly. With Ardyn. 

His evenings however... 

Aranea had taken to showing him how to move his body. Now that his wardrobe was transformed, his mannerisms had to follow.

Or as she had so gracefully put it to him: "you can put a pig in couture, but you can't make it tango." Whatever that meant. 

Dance lessons, which Ignis took to magnificently. Participating in her pole dancing class which, she mocked he missed his true calling. Simple etiquette classes, how to sit, how to cross his legs to not show (or to deliberately show) what lie beneath. How to so much as stand to accentuate himself. 

She brought him to the spa on their last day together, where the stylists fawned over him. They taught him how to take care of his hair. What to use, how to style it back. Showed him how to care for his skin. Threaded his brows. Aranea had to smile when she returned to see him, at the side parted and slicked back style, a stray chunk of tawny hair gracing his forehead. 

She handed him the case with his new glasses, sleek black angled frames with invisible bottoms. He placed them on his face, the angle of the frames nearly obscuring his thin brows. 

"How do I look?" 

Aranea smirked at him, and tipped him up by the chin. 

"Like you're going to poison your husband and answer the door in a sheer robe to seduce the police. You look amazing, Ignis." 

Ignis smiled wide. He was going to miss their afternoons together. 

"When's Dyn get back?" 

"Mn..." Ignis took his phone out to check his itinerary. "His flight lands at nine PM tomorrow." 

"You picking him up?"

"No, he hasn't told me his plans..." 

"Ask then, dumbass. You're his assistant. You need to make sure he's alright in every aspect. Take the load off of him."

Ignis quieted, kicking himself for not realizing. 

"You're right, of course. Thank you, Aranea."

Aranea embraced him quickly. 

"You're welcome, kid. Take care of yourself out there." 

Ignis took out his phone as they left the salon, shifting the bag of styling products to his free hand. No new emails. He composed one to Ardyn.

_Sir, there are no changes to your arrival time as of yet. May I ask what your plans are upon your return?_

//

_I'll most likely be jet lagged and want to rest._

Ignis poured slightly. Ardyn was right, of course, but he couldn't help but be disappointed. Another email popped up. 

_I'd like to see you though. Shall I stop there first?"_

//

_I'd like that, sir. I can have dinner delivered, if you'd like._

//

_No need, I'd rather you not wait to eat._

//

_I shall see you tomorrow, then. Travel safely, sir._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn had altered his plans to come and see him. That had to mean something. That had to mean he wanted to see him. That had to mean he wanted him. Ignis got the notification that Ardyn's flight had landed, and set to getting himself ready. He slicked his hair back, that one damnable tuft still defecting to his forehead. He placed his new glasses on, and set to getting dressed.

He decided on black for the first time Ardyn saw him like this. He pulled the black lacy boyshorts over his freshly showered frame. The garter belt was next, taut across his natural waist. He let the straps hang as he sat with the brand new thigh highs next to him. He pulled the sheer black thigh highs up, and attached the front straps before leaning back to attach the backs. 

He found the heels he wanted. Bright red patent leather heels fading to black points, he slipped each on a foot before moving back to bed. He rearranged the pillows to lean back gracefully on them, reclining and silently praying he looked as sultry as he planned. 

He heard his apartment door open, and his heart immediately throb with panic. He kept the bedroom door closed so the surprise wouldn't be ruined as Ardyn approached. He heard the suitcase get set down. Heard the foot steps approach...and finally saw the knob turn. 

"Welcome back, sir." Ignis greeted him, smiling coyly. 

Ardyn stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Now this I can say I certainly didn't anticipate." 

He approached Ignis, though Ignis realized swiftly his face wasn't that of pleasure. It was disappointment. 

"Ignis." He said sternly. 

Ignis swallowed hard and sat up, straightening his back, and folding his hands over his genitals. 

"Sir."

"What did I tell you?" 

"T-That I am a reflection of your business, sir." 

"And." 

"...that...foremost, you are my employer..." 

"Correct." Ardyn pointed to the closet. "Put an outfit on. I want to see what I paid for." 

Ignis hurried off of the bed and to the closet. He gathered two pieces, and moved to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Ardyn flopped backwards onto the bed, and brushed his hair back with a hand. 

_All that is HOLY. He is...divine._

He sat up when he heard the bathroom door open, and looked to his assistant. Clad in a tight black a-line skirt, and sleeveless asymmetrical cotton wrap top, he watched Ignis walk towards him, using the long strides he obviously learned in class. 

"Look at you...every bit my assistant. Turn for me, dear." 

Ignis did, letting Ardyn see the curve of his small ass. Ardyn smirked, and gestured for Ignis to come closer. He raised his hand to Ignis' face, and caressed his cheek. 

"I apologize for chastising you, Ignis. I'm exhausted, and this was...not at all what I expected to be greeted by. But look at you, dear..."

Ignis smiled at being praised, obviously relieved by the apology. He placed a hand on Ardyn's. Ardyn ran his hand down Ignis' arm, appreciating the slight tone to it. 

"I received word that you've done marvelously in all of your classes. That deserves a reward." 

Ardyn stretched an arm out, motioning for Ignis to sit on his lap. Ignis did so without a second thought, sitting sideways and crossing his legs like Aranea taught him. 

Ardyn nosed his cheek, and whispered into his ear. 

"Tell me, dear. Were you hoping I stopped here?" 

"Mh...y-yes, sir."

"Have you missed me?" 

Ignis nodded slightly, and Ardyn dipped him back. He pressed their lips together, and kissed Ignis. Ignis gasped quietly beneath him, parting his lips and allowing Ardyn's tongue to press in. Ardyn relished in the quiet noises his assistant made beneath him. He felt the younger man's fingertips digging at his shirt. 

"S-Sir...

"Say it again." Ardyn purrs out, holding Ignis steady with his arm. He ran his hand over the front of Ignis' skirt, smirking as he felt his assistant already growing hard. Ignis wasn't prepared for the touch, and his voice cracked louder than anticipated. 

"Sir!"

"Mmh, again, Ignis." Ardyn began to shift the skirt up. He rubbed over his assistant's cock, sensation of the soft lace panties something completely new for the young man. 

Ignis practically whimpered at the sensation. He clawed at the buttons of Ardyn's shirt, trying to get them open. 

"S-sir, plea-please, I want to feel you."

"Hmm...no, this is as much a punishment as it is a reward, dear. For your digressions. You'll get to feel me when you earn it. Don't make me bind your wrists together."

Ignis moaned quietly, which Ardyn immediately took note of. 

"Or would you like that, dear?" 

Ignis wiggled on Ardyn's lap, the gentle stroking to his now fully erect dick driving him near crazy. He kicked his legs slightly, one of his heels coming loose and falling to the floor with a small thump. 

He stretched his leg in a frantic need to move anything, squirming, and finally flopping against Ardyn's chest, panting and clawing at him. Ardyn would forgive his faltered posture for this time, being their first. 

Ardyn smirked as he watched the handsome young man becoming unmade, moaning loudly into his collar as he slipped the panties away enough to take his dick firmly in hand.

"God, sir! Sir, pl-ah-aah!" Ignis' other heel fell to the floor as his toes curled, and his dick twitched in Ardyn's hand, spilling his seed. 

Ignis kissed the side of Ardyn's neck before listing back against his arm where Ardyn supported him. Ardyn smirked at the semen coating his hand. 

"Mm...finished so soon, Ignis? You must truly be unaccustomed to being touched like that...Not that I'm complaining, mind you. You look...ravishing." 

Ardyn helped lift Ignis up enough to whisper in his ear, the young man still quietly gasping, his chest raising and falling with breath. He held his jizz covered hand to Ignis, and purred into his ear.

"Aren't you curious, Ignis...? How you taste..? I know I am..."

Ignis glanced to Ardyn, looking for any hint of approval. He parted his lips to dart his tongue out, and lap a portion of the cum from Ardyn's hand. 

"Ahh...there's a good boy..."

Ignis turned to look to Ardyn, eyes glazed with post orgasm daze. Ardyn pressed their lips together, and lapped the remnant of cum from his tongue. 

"Mmm...exquisite. As I expected." 

He helped shift Ignis onto the bed, leaving his spent frame there for a moment as he went to fetch a wet rag to clean him. When he returned, Ignis had already slipped the skirt from his frame, and dropped it to the floor. He pulled the shirt over his head, and sniffed it. Tinged with the scent of sex, it was dropped with the skirt. 

Ardyn used the cloth to clean the young man's cock as he unfastened the garter belt in an effort to get his ruined panties off. Ardyn tipped his chin up, and stole a quick kiss.

"Ignis?" 

"Yes, sir?" 

Ardyn smirked.

"You've passed your probationary period. I believe you'll be a wonderful assistant."

Ignis smiled wide, and stole a kiss, the first of many post-punishment sex kisses he would bestow upon Ardyn. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For five years their arrangement stayed. Ignis furnished his apartment to his his liking, on both Ardyn's insistence, and his dime. 

His position at work remained the same. If he wasn't at his desk, he was at Ardyn's. Or on it. Or under it.

It was a rare treat to get to go home with Ardyn, held specifically for after soirées and business trips. Or the occasional drunken celebration. Ignis still enjoyed the comfort of being wrapped in Ardyn's plush comforter, now even moreso. The contrast of the rope burn on his wrists, and the plush of the comforter.

His favorite high.

Ignis enjoyed their arrangement. Ardyn was his favorite drug, though after five years, it began to lack a certain spice. 

Comfort. 

Amazing, and pleasurable, but wholly...He was Ardyn's favorite doll. A lover, but not a partner.

He noticed a young man approaching his desk. Young, and dressed in a suit tailored to accent his impressive physique, Ignis shined his most polite smile as he approached. 

"Good Afternoon sir. How may I be of assistance?"

"You must be Ignis, we spoke on the phone earlier." 

"Ah!" Ignis stood, and outstretched his hand. "Of course. Ignis Scientia, sir. You must be--" 

"Gladiolus Amicitia. Call me Gladio. Unless, you'd rather call me for dinner?"

Gladio shook Ignis' hand, and smirked at him. Ignis flashed a coy smile back, and pulled his hand away. Neither men noticed Ardyn standing in the doorway to his office.

"Gladiolus! Good to see you again. Good god, have you grown since I saw you last?"

"Only in muscle, sir." He answered Ardyn, but flashed another smile at Ignis. 

"Come into my office." 

Ardyn returned to his office, expecting Gladio to follow. Gladio stole a pen from Ignis' desk, and quickly wrote his phone number on the back of a business card. 

"I meant it, about that dinner." 

Gladio dropped the pen, and hurried to Ardyn's office. 

Ignis sat in his chair, and scooped the business card up. He twirled it in his fingers before slipping into his bag, and muttering quietly. 

"Perhaps I shall take you up on that..."


End file.
